El Secuestro de Mu
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Demasiado trabajo, demasiado estrés... ¿no querías vacaciones?...
1. El secuestro

La mañana amanecía nublada. Los doce Caballeros de Oro se reunían, como todas las mañanas, en el templo del Patriarca, para desayunar. Todos ellos... Un momento, no estaban todos. Faltaba uno. ¿Dónde estaba Mü? Le fueron mirando unos a otros, interrogándose con las miradas, hasta que todas se posaron sobre Milo, el Caballero de Escorpio.  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada –se defendió indignado-. Esta noche he dormido como un angelito... y solo.  
  
-Tu no eres un ángel ni cuando duermes –mascullo una voz.  
  
Se miraron de nuevo entre ellos, sin saber a ciencia cierta quien había dicho el comentario. Milo arrugo el ceño molesto. Después las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kamus.  
  
-Eh, eh... que sea mi amigo, no significa que sepa donde esta a todas horas.  
  
Las miradas de interrogación se sucedieron algo mas tensas. Si Mü no aparecía, Shión les haría buscarlo y hasta que no apareciera no les dejaría ni volver al Santuario ni les daría dinero para los gastos. La puerta ser abrió y las caras de los Caballeros se pusieron blancas. Shión apareció.  
  
-Buenos días, Caballeros –sus ojos se entrecerraron-. ¿Dónde esta Mü?  
  
Nadie quiso contestar que lo ignoraban. Kamus trago saliva y se adelanto.  
  
-Ayer... fue a la playa y no le he vuelto a ver.  
  
Shión siguió con la mirada felina y les observo a todos.  
  
-Mientras no aparezca, aquí no come nadie.  
  
Las caras de resignación se dibujaron en todos ellos. De repente, se escucho el sonido de un móvil. Kamus sonrió nerviosamente y saco del bolsillo secreto de su armadura un pequeño celular.  
  
-¿Dígame?  
  
-¿Kam?  
  
Kamus abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.  
  
-¿ Mü? ¿Dónde te has metido?  
  
Shión y los Caballeros miraron al Caballero de los Hielos conteniendo la respiración.  
  
-Esto... que no me esperéis para desayunar –contesto el Caballero de Aries- ... ni para comer... Vamos –se escucharon risas al otro lado del auricular- , que no se cuando voy a volver.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! –le grito-. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.  
  
-Ya... ya... –contesto riendo-. Mas bien preocupados por el desayuno –se escucho como cerraban una puerta-. Dile a papi que no voy, que volveré... en un par de semanas.  
  
Kamus iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta que le había colgado. Parpadeo, miro al móvil y luego a Shión; de nuevo al móvil y otra vez a Shión. El Patriarca le miraba con cara de desconcierto, al igual que el resto, que esperaban que les dijera donde se había metido Mü.  
  
-Esto... –sonrió nervioso- ¿palabras textuales?  
  
Todos asintieron impacientes. Kamus suspiro.  
  
-Papi que no voy, que volveré... en un par de semanas –repitió con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado Mü.  
  
Las caras de asombro se sucedieron. Shión había cerrado los ojos y apretaba fuertemente los puños.  
  
-¡Localizad a ese niño y traedlo! –grito explotando.  
  
Kamus marco el numero de Mü y espero.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo molesto Mü-. Ahí no... un poquito mas abajo... ¿Qué quieres, Kamus?  
  
Kamus escucho perplejo. Por lo visto, Mü no estaba solo. Disimuladamente se alejo de miradas y oídos indiscretos.  
  
-¿Dónde estas y con quien? –pregunto inquisitivo-. Shión esta que se sube por las paredes.  
  
-Ay... Kamus... Dile que se tome una tila para los nervios... Ahora no... –ronroneo- A ti no es... Tu sigue ahí... que me gusta...  
  
Kamus se echo a reír. Tras el, las caras de asombro se hicieron mas profundas. El frió Caballero de los Hielos... ¿se estaba riendo? Shión se acerco y le quito el móvil.  
  
-Vuelve... INMEDIATAMENTE –grito poniéndose el aparato frente a la boca-. ¿Me escuchas bien?  
  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tanto en la sala del templo como al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-¿Papa...? –se escucho como algo o alguien caía al suelo-. Esto... ¿qué quieres?  
  
Shión respiro hondo.  
  
-Ya me has escuchado: vuelve ya –se escucho como alguien se quejaba-. ¿Con quien estas?  
  
Kamus se alejo del Patriarca y se parapeto detrás de Milo y Aioria.  
  
-Y ahora es cuando se teletransporta y lo mata –susurro.  
  
Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.  
  
-Papa... hay interferencias... –el sonido de un papel sonó moviéndose rápidamente-.... Nos vemos dentro de un mes.  
  
Shión grito el nombre del Caballero pero este ya había colgado. El resto tragaron saliva. Mü no saldría vivo de aquella. Ni el ni quien se pusiera delante, en esos momentos, del Patriarca. Shión estampo el móvil contra el suelo y se giro furioso.  
  
-¡¡¡TU!!! –señalo a Kamus-. Vete a buscarlo de inmediato. Y vosotros dos –indico a Milo y a Aioria- vais con el. Y mientras no aparezca, los tres estáis suspendidos de empleo y sueldo.  
  
Los tres volvieron a tragar saliva y salieron corriendo de la sala. Cuanto antes salieran, mejor. Si Shión no mataba a Mü, lo harían ellos. Bajaron las escaleras algo mas tranquilos.  
  
-Tenias que esconderte detrás de nosotros, maldito "tranchete" –le increpo Aioria dándole un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Pero si yo no tengo la culpa –se masajeo la cabeza dolorida-. La culpa la tiene Mü y la persona con la que esta.  
  
Se dirigieron en silencio al octavo templo para recoger el móvil de Milo y se dispusieron a salir del Santuario. En el ultimo tramo del templo de Aries, Milo llamo a Mü. La línea dio tres tonos.  
  
-.... El móvil al que esta llamando esta apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos. Inténtelo mas tarde –sonó una voz de hombre y se corto la comunicación.  
  
Milo miro el móvil extrañado.  
  
-¿Apagado? Pero si me ha dado tres tonos... –sonó un pitido dándole el saldo del móvil-... Y me ha cobrado... Será cabron el carnero.  
  
Aioria saco su móvil y volvió a llamar. Otra vez dio tono. Pero esta vez....  
  
-.... Este es el contestador automático de Mü de... de no se donde... si quiere dejar un mensaje, espere a la señal –el sonido de una flauta sonó en el oído de Aioria y después se corto.  
  
Se miraron entre ellos. Lo tenia decidido. Cuando lo encontrasen, lo matarían. Cogieron un coche y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Pararon en la primera cabina de teléfono que encontraron. Esta vez, fue Kamus quien llamo.  
  
-¿Si? –sonó una voz desconocida-. ¿Quién es?  
  
Kamus se quedo sin habla.  
  
-No es Mü –les dijo a los otros tres tapando el auricular.  
  
-Pues pregúntale quien es y que se ponga Mü –le dijo enfadado Aioria.  
  
Destapo el auricular.  
  
-Eso quiero yo saber, ¿quién eres tu? ¿Dónde esta Mü?  
  
-Esto... espera un momento –se escucho como el móvil pasaba de una mano a otra-. Toma, Mü. Es para ti.  
  
Se escucho un suspiro y luego un breve silencio.  
  
-¿Qué cojones queréis?  
  
-Vuelve al Santuario tío, que si no lo haces, nos despiden.  
  
-¿Cómo? Anda, déjate de tonterias, Kamus –parecía que Mü estaba molesto-, y déjame disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones en el mar.  
  
-¿Disfrutar de vacaciones o del tío que ha cogido el teléfono? –grito Kamus.  
  
-De ambas cosas –el tono de voz con la que contesto era melosa.  
  
Kamus se quedo sin saber que contestarle y, al otro lado del auricular, pudo escuchar un placentero gemido. Milo le arranco el teléfono de las manos.  
  
-Mü, dime que es un asunto de cama o te estrangulo.  
  
-¿Milo?  
  
-Contesta –le apremio serio.  
  
-Lo es... lo es... Milo...  
  
-Bien, que te diviertas y nos vemos dentro de un mes.  
  
Y colgó ante las miradas atónitas de Aioria y Kamus. Lo cierto es que Milo había estado excesivamente tranquilo y silencioso con el tema. Era como si hubiera estado pensando en algo.  
  
-¿Le has dejado salirse con la suya?  
  
-¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros-. Nosotros vamos a buscarle a cualquier sitio donde podamos tomar el sol –sonrió maliciosamente-. Volveremos al Santuario al cabo de un mes, Mü se lleva la bronca y nosotros la satisfacción de unas vacaciones pagadas –alzo la cejas divertido- por "papá" Shión.  
  
Los otros dos sonrieron asintiendo. 


	2. Vacaciones bajo el mar

El bello sonido de una flauta sonaba en la playa. Sorrento tocaba sentado sobre una roca de uno de los acantilados que se encontraba muy cerca al Santuario de Atenea. Dejo de tocar momentáneamente y, abrazándose a sus rodillas, observo el mar. El viento dispersaba sus cortos cabellos, limpiándole el rostro de toda molestia. Como atraído por un imán, sus rosados ojos se fijaron en las escalinatas que unía la playa con el lugar sagrado. Una figura, simplemente ataviada con una fina túnica corta, caminaba hacia la playa. Los largos cabellos violetas ondeaban al capricho del viento del anochecer. Lo siguió atónito con la mirada. El chico se quito la túnica (¡Dios! Imagínense eso... ¡Mü desnudo!) entrando en el agua y lanzando la vestimenta por detrás de su cabeza.  
  
-Por los Dioses... ¡Como esta el tío!  
  
Se quedo pensativo durante un buen rato, observando como se desenvolvía dentro del mar. Entonces, una picara sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.  
  
-Si me hago el ahogado... ¿me rescataría?  
  
Sorrento no se lo pensó dos veces, se metió la flauta en el bolsillo del pantalón y se lanzo al agua. Buceo hasta estar cerca de el y entonces se dejo ver.  
  
Mü había bajado a la playa para desconectar de otro día abrumador de entrenamiento, de arreglar armaduras y de no acabar nunca de escuchar las quejas de los caballeros sobre sus ropas sagradas. había descendido y, cuando ya faltaba poco, la brisa de la tarde le dio de lleno en la cara. Lo que necesitaba eran vacaciones. Se quito la túnica cuando iba entrando en el agua y la tiro por detrás de su cabeza. Se zambullo en el agua, buceo y nado hasta que, de repente, descubrió un cuerpo flotando a escasos metros de el. Nado rápidamente hacia el y le rescato. Lo tumbo sobre la orilla de la playa y tomo sus constantes vitales. Todavía respiraba. De todas formas, el chico le resulto tan tremendamente atractivo que no pudo contener la tentación de hacerle el boca a boca.  
  
Sorrento sonrió para sus adentros. Alzo los brazos y abrazo por el cuello al desprevenido Mü. El Caballero de Aries se separo de un salto y, cuando observo la mirada lujuriosa del muchacho, utilizo su poder mental para que su túnica le tapase.  
  
-Pero, no te tapes, hombre. Si así estabas muy bien –dijo tumbándose de lado y sonriendo.  
  
Mü se sonrojo y se puso la túnica rápidamente.  
  
-¿Es... estas bien?  
  
-Si me vuelves a besar, seguro que estaré mejor.  
  
-Parece ser que si –se sentó a su lado pero guardando cierta distancia-. Aunque creo que has tragado agua y te ha dañado algo el cerebro.  
  
Sorrento se levanto con rapidez y, de un solo gesto, tumbo a Mü en la arena, sentándose sobre su estomago.  
  
-Sácame hasta la ultima gota –le dijo sensualmente acercándose a su rostro. -Si vienes a mi templo –le contesto en el mismo tono-, tengo allí un cuchillo muy mono con el que te puedo sacar hasta la ultima gota... de sangre –la expresión cambio a pura furia-. ¡Levántate!  
  
-Para que perder el tiempo yendo a tu templo, si estamos tan a gusto aquí –le susurro al oído .  
  
-A gusto estarás tu -contesto empujándole lejos.  
  
Sorrento cayo de espaldas en la arena y Mü se le sentó encima.  
  
-Vaya... prefieres dominar a ser dominado –Sorrento alzo los brazos por encima de su cabeza-. Soy todo tuyo.  
  
Mü se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al Santuario.  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda!  
  
-Yo iré a donde tu vayas –de un salto se puso de pie y siguió a Mü.  
  
Mü sintió que le seguía y se giro molesto.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete a tu casa o ahógate!  
  
-Me ahogo si tu me salvas –le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.  
  
-Pesado... –le dio la espalda-. Haz lo que quieras, pero si te encuentran en el Santuario, te mataran.  
  
-Tengo amigos en el Santuario –se encogió de hombros.  
  
El Caballero de Aries había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando escucho aquello y se volvió a girar intrigado.  
  
-Explícate... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Sorrento de Siren, General Marino del Atlántico Sur –le alargo la mano-. ¿Y tu?  
  
-Mü, Caballero de Oro de Aries –estrecho la mano que le tendía desconfiado.  
  
-Ahhh... Entonces, tu eres el que arregla las armaduras a mis amigos.  
  
Mü le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Yo arreglo las armaduras de todo el mundo.  
  
Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio. Sorrento observaba boquiabierto la extensidad del recinto sagrado sin apartarse del lado de Mü. No deseaba ningún problema y si no se separaba del caballero no los tendría. Por gracia o desgracia de los Dioses, no se encontraron con ningún otro caballero en todo el trayecto hacia el templo de Aries. Mü iba un poco adelantado y, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Sorrento. Sonrió. Aquello le pasaba por no controlar sus impulsos. Entraron en la parte privada del caballero. Al final de la habitación, amontonadas, había un gran numero de armaduras para su reparación. Mü las miro huraño. Mas armaduras.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado –le dijo terminando de entrar-. Ahora te puedes ir a tu templo, pilar o donde vivas. Tengo mucho trabajo.  
  
-Guauuu –admiro observando la inmensidad del templo-. ¿Nunca descansas?  
  
-No tengo vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
- Bien, entonces recoges tus cosas y te vienes a ver mi pilar  
  
Mü le miro parpadeando.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Lo que oyes –le contesto mirando las armaduras al fondo de la habitación donde habian entrado-. Parece ser que necesitas un descanso y aquí no lo tendrás por lo que veo.  
  
Mü cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios.  
  
-Mira, Sorrento –le señalo las armaduras-. No puedo. Soy el único que puede arreglarlas y no estoy de humor para discutir con nadie. Así que –le empujo hasta la puerta del templo-, me esperas aquí mientras yo me doy una ducha y, luego, te acompaño hasta la puerta del Santuario.  
  
-¿Me ducho contigo, mi amor? Y luego discutimos lo de tus vacaciones –le cogió de la mano y le atrajo hacia el besándole.  
  
A Mü le cogió por sorpresa el gesto. Ya le había cogido dos veces desprevenido. Pero aquella vez, se dejo llevar y le correspondió el beso. Se separo un poco.  
  
-No –se fue hacia la habitación y antes de entrar, se giro-. Dame diez minutos.  
  
Fueron los diez minutos mas largos en la vida de Sorrento. Se apoyo en una de las columnas exteriores y, mientras esperaba, saco la flauta del bolsillo y se puso a tocar. Mü salió despacio y le observo embelesado. Se acerco a el sin hacer ruido. No quería que dejara de tocar. Se sentó en el escalón, apoyando la espalda en la columna y siguió observando como tocaba. La melodía dejo de sonar y Sorrento abrió los ojos. Su rostro se sonrojo cuando vio que el Caballero de Aries se encontraba enfrente de él.  
  
-Tocas muy bien –dijo Mü levantándose-. Cuando quieras nos vamos.  
  
Sorrento solo asintió y se encaminaron hacia la salida del Santuario. Los soldados miraron extrañados al Caballero de Oro y este les saludo como si nada, saliendo en compañía del General Marino. Se dirigieron a la playa y, cuando hubieron llegado, Mü le tendió la mano.  
  
-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sorrento.  
  
-El placer ha sido mío, Mü –sonrió el otro apretando la mano que le tendían- . Pero creí que te vendrías de vacaciones a mi pilar.  
  
Mü rió.  
  
-Ya te dije que no podía –miro hacia el mar-. Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo dejarlo.  
  
-Entiendo... –Sorrento le observo pensativo.  
  
Le cogió la mano y le arrastro hacia la parte superior del acantilado.  
  
-Ven –le ayudo a subir el ultimo obstáculo antes de llegar-. Mira, Mü. El mar se ve precioso a la luz de las estrellas y de la Luna.  
  
Mü asintió deslumbrado por el espectáculo nocturno. Sorrento se le acerco aun mas.  
  
-Pero mas hermoso es ver el exterior tumbado desde el fondo del mar.  
  
Y sin previo aviso, le cogió de la cintura y se tiraron al mar. Mü cerro los ojos cuando sintió la presión del aire chocando contra su rostro y, aun mas los apretó, cuando el agua salada volvió a mojarle. La presión de la bajada y la falta de aire hizo que deseara estrangularle cuando llegasen. En el Santuario lo matarían si se daban cuenta que no estaba en su templo. De repente, el agua desapareció y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Sorrento le soltó y Mü abrió los ojos y le dio un puñetazo. Sorrento voló unos cuantos metros y varios soldados aparecieron de la nada empuñando y amenazandole con sus lanzas. Mü se puso en pose de defensa. Los guardias se lanzaron al ataque y Mü desapareció del lugar donde estaba. Los soldados se quedaron parados boquiabiertos y, tal como desapareció, apareció detrás de un grupo de ellos y, acabando con ellos, volvió a desaparecer. Hizo lo mismo hasta acabar con todos. Sorrento observaba embobado. En cuestión de minutos había acabado con todos los guardias. Mü se giro furioso hacia el.  
  
-Sácame de aquí... ¡Ahora!  
  
-Venga –se acerco rodeándole con el brazo-. Aprovecha el tiempo y de tus vacaciones.  
  
-Ya te dije que no...  
  
Sorrento le cogió de la mano de nuevo.  
  
-Mira, a tu derecha tienes el templo de Poseidón, pero mejor no le molestemos... Creo que, desde que tu diosa le volvio a encerrar en la maldita vasija, esta de muy mal humor –sonrió y pasaron de largo-. Allí a lo lejos, esta el pilar del Ártico. Mejor tampoco vamos. Su guardián es un poco huraño. Mejor... –dijo pensando-. Nos vamos a mi pilar directamente y pasamos del paseo turístico.  
  
Mü bajo la cabeza resignado y se dejo guiar. Quisiera o no, tendría las vacaciones. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea. Llegaron al Pilar del Atlántico Sur. La mirada de Mü se movía extasiada por el paisaje: corales de todos los colores y guardias por doquier.  
  
-Tenéis mucha seguridad aquí, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno –susurro encantadoramente-, tan solo procuramos que nadie entre en nuestro terreno.  
  
-Pues yo ya he entrado.  
  
Sorrento paro, le miro a los ojos peligrosamente.  
  
-Pero, tu eres mi... koibito... ¿no? –le insinuó con voz persuasiva.  
  
Mü sintió como el rostro se le encendía y el corazón se le aceleraba. Ese hombre sabia como sacarle de quicio pero a la vez se sentía bien en su compañía. Le sonrió.  
  
-Eso ya se vera..., flautista –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Esta vez fue Sorrento el que se sonrojo. No esperaba la respuesta del Caballero. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, un poco mas adelantado que Mü y cogido de su mano. Su voz sonó esta vez seria, sin tono de burla.  
  
-¿Te quedaras conmigo o no?  
  
Mü apretó su mano y acelero el paso hasta ponerse a su altura.  
  
-Ya que estoy aquí... –miro hacia arriba-. Además, me tienes que enseñar el cielo desde el fondo del mar –le miro serio-. Aunque, si no lo deseas, me vuelvo a casa.  
  
-¡No! –Sorrento sonrió-. Aquí estarás bien –le miro divertido-. Claro, que si echas de menos tu trabajo... jejeje... también tenemos armaduras que arreglar.  
  
-Muy gracioso –le dio un empujón-. Si estoy de vacaciones, no me moveré ni para respirar.  
  
Sorrento puso cara de picardía.  
  
-No hace falta que te muevas.... Puedo hacerlo yo todo.  
  
Entraron en la parte privada del pilar. Era una gran sala con una gran piscina en la mitad de la habitación, una pequeña salita a la derecha, compuesta por varios sillones y un voluminoso estante repleto de libros; a la izquierda, pegado a la pared, había un largo armario y, en frente, una enorme cama. Un par de puertas, al fondo, llevaban al cuarto de baño y a la cocina. Mü observaba todo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Vaya –soltó la mano de Sorrento para acercase a la piscina y tocar el agua tibia-. Igualito que mi templo –dijo sarcástico. -Es que Poseidón es muy considerado con sus Generales –dijo orgulloso- y no repara en gastos ni en reparadores de armadura –se burlo.  
  
El rostro de Mü se ensombreció y se levanto enfrentándose al General.  
  
-Por lo menos, mi Diosa no intenta cargarse el mundo para sentirse superior –se dirigió hacia la puerta-. ¿Me indicas la salida, por favor?  
  
Sorrento parpadeo.  
  
-¡Solo era una broma! No hace falta que te pongas así –contesto serio-. Pero también es cierto que vuestra Diosa os podía dar algún lujo, ¿no?  
  
-Podría, pero el Santuario forma parte del Patrimonio cultural de Grecia y no se puede retocar nada, a menos que sea expresamente necesario –abrió la puerta-. ¿Me enseñas las estrellas?  
  
-Creo que me he enamorado –le miro perplejo-. Si tanto te gusta mi pilar... podrías mudarte.  
  
-Exageras –dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándosele-. Y eso de mudarse también lo veremos –le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le beso-. Las estrellas se pueden ver desde cualquier sitio. Y yo tengo una delante –y le volvió a besar.  
  
-Ay –respiro hondo-. Sígueme –le cogió de la mano y camino hacia la cama...  
  
-Esto... Sorrento –le dijo soltándose-. ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?  
  
Sorrento parpadeo confuso. Alzo la mirada hacia el techo.  
  
-Solo quería enseñarte las estrellas.  
  
Sobre la cama se podía ver ahora un enorme ventanal por el que entraba la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Solo ver las estrellas.. –le frunció el ceño-, mal pensado –y sonriendo se tumbo en la cama observando el cielo.  
  
Mü se tumbo a su lado sin decir nada. A pesar de que estaban a bastante profundidad, aquella noche el mar estaba en total calma y el reflejo de las luces de las estrellas daban distintos tonos de azul oscuro.  
  
-Gracias –susurro cogiéndole de la mano-. Es impresionante.  
  
Sorrento asintió y, poco después, se echo a reír en voz baja.  
  
-¿De que te ríes? –se puso de lado-. Dímelo.  
  
-De lo "impresionantemente" fácil que ha sido meterte en mi cama –se giro frente a el y le dio un corto beso-. ¿Aun deseas marcharte? -¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres "impresionantemente" estúpido? –le lanzo fuera de la cama-. Has estropeado el momento. Y como buen anfitrión: tu dormirás en el sofá –le lanzo una almohada- y yo en la cama.  
  
Sorrento apoyo los brazos y la cabeza en el borde de la cama sonriendo con dulzura.  
  
-Prefiero dormir en el suelo que alejarme un solo milímetro de ti.  
  
Mü le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Tu en esa parte –se dio la vuelta- y yo en esta.  
  
Sorrento le miro con ojitos tiernos.  
  
-¿Puedo abrazarte? –pregunto inocentemente, tumbándose a un lado de la cama.  
  
Mü le volvió a sonreír volviéndose para verle.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Sorrento se abrazo a el, hundiendo la cabeza mimoso sobre el pecho del Caballero de Aries. Mü le devolvió el abrazo y bajo las manos por su espalda suavemente, mientras le besaba la frente.  
  
-Gracias, Mü.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Por aparecer en mi vida.  
  
Dejo de rozarle la espalda y le levanto el rostro para besarle.  
  
-Gracias a ti por aparecer en la mía –y junto de nuevo sus labios sobre los de Sorrento.  
  
La mañana los despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Sorrento se movió en la cama y, abrazándose al Caballero de Aries, sus rosados ojos lo observaron despertar.  
  
-Buenos días, Mü.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
Mü se acurruco en el pecho de Sorrento. De repente, deshizo el abrazo bruscamente y salió de la cama buscando su túnica.  
  
-Me matan como no vuelva –se puso la prenda y le beso poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.  
  
-¿Te vas? –pregunto triste-. ¿Vas a dejarme así, sin mas? ¿Y tus vacaciones? -Mis vacaciones... Se me había olvidado de que estoy de vacaciones–se echo hacia atrás, sentándose sobre las piernas-. Por lo menos, déjame llamarles para que no se preocupen –le sonrió besándole.  
  
-¡Claro que si!  
  
Se sentó a su espalda y, apartándole la larga melena, comenzó a masajearle los hombros, depositando leves besos sobre ellos de vez en cuando. Mü marco un numero de teléfono. Sorrento pudo escuchar una voz contestar.  
  
-¿Dígame?  
  
-¿Kam? –pregunto  
  
-¿ Mü? ¿Dónde te has metido?  
  
-Esto... que no me esperéis para desayunar –no les iba a decir donde estaba. Kamus era capaz de ir a buscarle-... ni para comer... Vamos –Sorrento le hizo cosquillas y rió por lo bajo-, que no se cuando voy a volver.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! –le grito. Parecía que Kamus estaba enfadado-. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.  
  
-Ya... ya... –contesto riendo-. Mas bien preocupados por el desayuno –se estaba imaginado las caras de todos y, sobre todo, de Shión-. Dile a papi que no voy, que volveré... en un par de semanas.  
  
Un criado cerro la puerta después de haberles traído el desayuno. Y antes de que Kamus pudiera protestar le colgó, cogiendo una tostada. Sorrento se le colgó ligeramente del cuello.  
  
-¿Te quedas? ¿Te quedas? ¿Te quedas? –comenzó a dar saltos en la cama.  
  
Termino por sentarse frente a el y besarle efusivamente. Mü soltó la tostada sobre el plato mientras le devolvía el beso. Y besándose estaban cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Sorrento se separo lentamente y besuqueo sus hombros, dejándole hablar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo molesto Mü-. Ahí no... un poquito mas abajo... –se acordó de que tenia a Kamus en el teléfono- ¿Qué quieres, Kamus?  
  
-¿Dónde estas y con quien? –pregunto inquisitivo-. Shión esta que se sube por las paredes.  
  
-Ay... Kamus... Dile que se tome una tila para los nervios... Ahora no... –Sorrento obedeció y paro- A ti no es... Tu sigue ahí... que me gusta...  
  
Escucho las risas de Kamus. Iba a despedirse cuando escucho otra voz que no era la de su amigo.  
  
-Vuelve... INMEDIATAMENTE –¿Shión? ¡Era Shión!-. ¿Me escuchas bien? Mü se había tumbado en la cama y cuando escucho la voz de Shión, dio un salto y Sorrento perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.  
  
-¿Papa...? –¿qué le decía ahora?-. Esto... ¿qué quieres?  
  
Sorrento se quejo desde el suelo.  
  
-Ya me has escuchado: vuelve ya –Shión parecía muy enfadado. Comenzó a pensar seriamente eso de mudarse al Templo Marino-. ¿Con quien estas?  
  
-Papa... –cogió una servilleta y se puso a moverla frenéticamente- hay interferencias... Nos vemos dentro de un mes.  
  
colgó y salto hacia donde había caído Sorrento. El General Marino seguía en el suelo tocándose la cabeza.  
  
-¡Me has hecho daño!  
  
-¡Joder! –le ayudo a subir de nuevo en la cama y le acaricio la cabeza-. Era el Patriarca. ¿Sigue en pie eso de quedarme aquí de por vida? Porque después de esto, me echan de la orden.  
  
A Sorrento se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
-¡Claro que si! –lo tumbo y gateo sobre el, sentándose sobre sus muslos-. Todo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
Comenzaron a besarse cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
  
-Me cago en...  
  
Sorrento cogió el móvil antes que el y contesto.  
  
-.... El móvil al que esta llamando esta apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos. Inténtelo mas tarde.  
  
colgó y lo lanzo hacia la cabecera de la cama. Mü comenzó a reír.  
  
-Tus amigos son muy molestos, ¿no? –se inclino y le beso largamente.  
  
Seguían besándose cuando, de nuevo, sonó el teléfono. Sorrento se levanto desesperado y descolgó de nuevo.  
  
-.... Este es el contestador automático de Mü de... de no se donde... si quiere dejar un mensaje, espere a la señal –cogió la flauta y comenzó a tocar para luego, de repente, colgar-. Ahora era un tal Aioria. ¡Que pesados!  
  
Mü le miro interrogante.  
  
-¿Aioria? ¿Y el de antes quien era? -Un tal Milo.  
  
-Dioses, Milo. Ese si que me mata –entonces se dio cuenta-. ¿Y que hacen esos tres juntos?  
  
-¿Qué tres? –pregunto tumbándose a su lado y jugueteando con la flauta sobre su pecho.  
  
-Tres caballeros de oro –cerro los ojos-. Lo de esos tres es una larga historia (leed "La verdadera historia del "tranchete").  
  
Mas tarde, mientras paseaban por el fondo marino, el móvil volvió a sonar. Sorrento era el que llevaba el móvil encima y, sin darse cuenta, contesto.  
  
-¿Si? –no conocía el numero-. ¿Quién es?  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que la persona del otro lado del auricular contestase.  
  
-Eso quiero yo saber, ¿quién eres tu? ¿Dónde esta Mü?  
  
Sorrento palideció.  
  
-Esto... espera un momento –sonrió entregándole el móvil-. Toma, Mü. Es para ti.  
  
Mü suspiro cansado de la situación.  
  
-¿Qué cojones queréis? –dijo enfadado.  
  
-Vuelve al Santuario tío, que si no lo haces, nos despiden –le decía Kamus.  
  
-¿Cómo? Anda, déjate de tonterías, Kamus –dejo de andar-, y déjame disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones en el mar.  
  
-¿Disfrutar de vacaciones o del tío que ha cogido el teléfono? –le increpo Kamus.  
  
-De ambas cosas –dijo melosamente atrayendo hacia si a Sorrento.  
  
Se produjo un silencio y Mü creyó que a Kamus le había dando un ataque.  
  
-Mü, dime que es un asunto de cama o te estrangulo –esa voz no era la de Kamus.  
  
-¿Milo?  
  
-Contesta –le metió prisa el otro.  
  
-Lo es... lo es... Milo...  
  
-Bien, que te diviertas y nos vemos dentro de un mes.  
  
La conversación se corto y Mü miro el aparato extrañado. Algo tramaba Milo. Sonrió y se guardo el móvil. Ya le llamaría mas tarde para averiguarlo. Ahora disfrutaría de su paseo. 


End file.
